Caleb Widogast
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 8 | AppID = Caleb Widogast | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | Name = Caleb Widogast | AKA = Caleb | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Wizard (School of Transmutation) | Age = 33 | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Zemnian; Sylvan; Celestial | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Zemni Fields , Wildemount Trostenwald, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Frumpkin (familiar) Nott (friend) Mighty Nein (party member) | Profession = Con Artist | StatsRef = https://twitter.com/VoiceOfOBrien/status/959317388242993152 | Level = 3 | HP = 19 | AC = 11 | DC = 14 | Str = 10 | Dex = 12 | Con = 14 | Int = 18 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 16 | Fanart = }}Caleb Widogast is a human wizard. He is played by Liam O'Brien. Description Appearance Caleb is pretty filthy and unshaven. He has a mess of reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. He has really filthy traveling clothes, including a long coat which hides two holstered heirloom books on either side. Personality Caleb is reserved, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself or his companion Nott. He's generally quiet and introverted, but becomes very excited upon purchasing new books. He does not consider himself to be remotely brave. Biography Background Based on his ability to read Zemnian, Caleb is originally from Zemni Fields. Pre-Stream Nott apparently saved Caleb's life before they met the rest of the group. It seems due to Nott, they could not stay at any place for long without getting into trouble, and had been thrown into jail once. It was Caleb's idea to stay at Trostenwald to find new companions "to tag along with", as he and Nott are currently doing. Chapter 1 Relationships Nott Caleb and Nott are seen sharing a room together at the beginning of the first episode and seem to consider each other friends. Caleb, more than once, mentioned that Nott had saved his life the previous day, and the two of them covered each other's expenses throughout their drinking escapades and their trip to the Carnival. The two apparently have a number of practiced cons that they presumably engage in in order to procure coin, including The Money Pot, Rat Food, Prince and the Pauper, and Spider Eyes. Jester Jester is friendly towards Caleb, although she is very blunt. The first thing she ever said to him was to tell him that he smelled really bad, and let him know that he should take a bath. Beauregard Caleb was very impressed with Beau and her physical fitness. He credited the success of Jester, Beau, and Fjord against the giant snake to her "guns". Fjord Fjord and Caleb have so far worked well together as they both are fairly level-headed and responsible compared to the rest of the group, and both have the ability to magically change their appearance. As an aspiring magic-user himself, Fjord often compliments Caleb on his spells. Mollymauk Tealeaf Although they weren't initially close, Molly seems to see Caleb as a friend. He comforts Caleb, going so far to give him a kiss on the forehead. Character Information Notable Items * Two family heirloom books * Dagger * A burnt spellbook * A diamond that Caleb uses when casting Chromatic Orb Abilities Variant Human Abilities * Bonus Skill * Feat: Keen Mind Wizard Abilities * Arcane Recovery * Arcane Tradition (Transmutation) ** Minor Alchemy ** Transmutation Savant * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Intelligence-based ability) Wizard Spells As a 3rd-level wizard, Caleb knows three cantrips, and his spellbook contains at least 10 spells. He can prepare up to 7 of these per day. Caleb has found a book containing these spells, but he has not yet copied them into his own spellbook. * Arcane Lock * Unseen Servant Cantrips * Dancing Lights * Fire Bolt 1st-level * Alarm * Burning Hands * Chromatic Orb * Comprehend Languages * Detect Magic * Disguise Self * Find Familiar * Identify 2nd-level * Blur * Scorching Ray Quotations * "It's on the table though, so on the table it will stay." (Caleb telling Nott how they won't steal the money that is on the table) * "Leave me alone, I'm reading." (Caleb telling Jester not to bother him while he reads his new book) * "I'm a dirty hobo and I reek of yesterday's garbage." (Caleb describing himself.) * "I'm either a clown, or a toad-killer. Let's see what it is." * "Well, my social anxiety is getting the best of me. I'm taking a walk; goodbye." Trivia * The name Caleb is Hebrew for "dog" ("kelev") and "whole-hearted” ("collev"), and the name Widogast is an Old German name composed of the elements "witu" ("wood") and "gast" ("stranger, guest"). * Caleb has been described by Brian Wayne Foster as "Homeless Troy Baker". Laura has stated that Caleb smells like "moldy earth". * When Liam/Caleb speaks the Zemnian language, he actually speaks German. External Links References Category:Main player characters